scientologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Key to Life
Key to Life™ is a trademark owned by Religious Technology Center. It is used to refer to a long course delivered by the CofS. The following summary is based on a copyrighted one on the Web, but the author has given permission for it to be used in Scienowiki and improved upon by others. Introduction The only things kept confidential about the course are the EP's of the Clay Table processes, as knowing them in advance could wreck the student's case gain. The student does the clay reps in session as a repetitive process, until the specific EPs are reached. The entire course is done twinned, both giving and receiving. If one twin goes to ethics, the other twin goes to ethics. If you lose your twin, you have to get another one. If you're six months ahead of him, that's just tough, you spend six months getting him caught up before you can progress any. You definitely feel like you have accomplished something when you finish this course. Clay Table sections Orientation #Wordless orientation to the course and the courseroom from picture books. #Orientation to the Clay Table, and learn how to do a Clay Representation. Receive CT1 Receive CT1, the first Clay Table set of processes, to EP. Receive CT2 Receive CT2, the second Clay Table set of processes, to EP. Deliver CT1 Deliver CT1, the first Clay Table set of processes, to EP. Deliver CT2 Deliver CT2, the second Clay Table set of processes, to EP. Section 6 Section 6A Read the first 88 pages of the "6C" book. It shows how to clear words from the KTL books, which define all the words used in KTL. Drill the alphabet. Section 6B Drill clearing words with a twin, turn-about style (Joe clears definition 1 on Sally; Sally clears defs 1 and 2 on Joe; Joe clears defs 2 and 3 on Sally; and so on.) This is not Method 9 word-clearing, but close, in that if one twin doesn't really understand some word he thoroughly clears it up by looking at each definition and using the word in sentences until he's got it. Section 6C The famous 6C. Clear the given 810 definitions (including the derivation and idioms) for the 60 small common words turnabout with your twin. (The words are: the, a, of, to, and, in, that, for, he, is, I, was, it, as, on, with, his, but, you, be, at, an, by, have, had, they, from, this, said, all, or, are, would, not, him, what, has, out, about, there, were, who, so, one, its, will, their, up, been, do, if, her, she, which, off, than, then, just, even, though). Each word is followed by a drill. In this drill are some sentences using the word just studied in different ways and the student has to give the correct definition without looking it up (the answers are given at the bottom to prevent arguments, but not in such a way as to allow cheating). If he flunks, both the student and his twin have to re-clear each definition of that word. Then try the drill for that word again. Section 6D A drill where one twin picks a small common word and has the other use it in different ways concerning the immediate environment. Once this is done easily, another word is picked. After 20 words, the twins turn about. Any flunk results in both twins fully clearing the word again. Section 6E There are 40 sentences given, containing 119 marked small common words. There are other small words that are not marked. The students are to correctly define each marked word in the sense used, the coach referring to the answers at the bottom of the page to ensure the correct meaning is given. On any flunks, both twins re-clear each definition of the word, as usual. Example sentences, where the word to define is in italics: *He will have to live off bread and milk for a long time. *''What'' is he trying to say? *''What'' did they want to do that for? Section 6F Call the supervisor and say you're done. At this point, there is a written test administered by the Supervisor on Joe and Sally. If Joe gets it reasonably correct, both Joe and Sally just re-clear each definition of the few words missed and that's it for section 6, once Sally has done the same. If either really screw up, they both redo the whole of 6C through 6F again. Most of the time is spent doing 6C. The small common words are usually each "fully" cleared several times in the process of getting through section 6. It's a big win to get through section 6. Section 7A This is a book on how to use a regular dictionary and what every single general word and symbol in a simple dictionary means. This isn't all the words defined in the dictionary, but the things like the parts of speech, pronunciation key, abbreviations used, etc. It is read aloud with one's twin, as usual on KTL. There are lots and lots of drills. Section 8 ??? Section 9 Section 9A The New Grammar It's about 600 pages long, but it's big print. It's all done reading aloud, clearing words and doing drills as before. Lots of drills! This is the no-holds-barred section, where you learn the standard language for the different variations and understand how to name the parts of and construct a sentence like "She wondered whether she would have been being screwed over still if she had not left." Section 9B?--? Fairly quick other things, details forgotten. Section 9B?-? +1 Final exam. No fast flow for anyone. If you screw up a bit, it's a small correction cycle. If you screw up a lot--guess what?!! Note that there is no drill where you pick up any HCOB, say, and define each of the small common words in it in the way it is used in the HCOB. It might be tempting to add that in, but the course does not stretch to that hard of a gradient. But it is tough enough. It is VERY hard to deliver the KTL course standardly. A bulletin in the delivery course about earlier pilot courses said that if the delivery terminals had not each personally completed a standard course, they uniformly screwed up students doing the course under them. Each of the three main delivery terminals (sup, C/S, auditor) had to have done the KTL course standardly first. Run right, with spot-on tech from all concerned, it can be done in 3 weeks (I think it was 3 weeks). But this was on a Sea Org full-time schedule with 15 minute meal-breaks and approx. 7 hours sleep and nothing else except getting up, shower etc., getting dressed, getting to course, going home at the end of the day and straight to bed. The students were RPF members who were told that if they got through the course on time they would be reprieved from the RPF and put on post at ITO delivering the KTL course; and if they didn't they would get dumped in the RPFs RPF (or something dire). The delivery team were tech missionaires from Int. There was a lot of incentive to get through fast! Maybe some ex-KTL delivery people could fill in some more details. The books are readily available and not confidential, although expensive. A new set from the publisher costs $1250 per their website. One could maybe buy a second-hand set for $300 to $400, or borrow/rent one from a friendly FZer. If one wanted to get better at English and comprehending life around one, one could just use the 6C book to clear definitions of the small words and do drills. There are LOTS of drills in the books. Similarly for the 9A grammar book to read up on and practise grammar. It would be a high crime to cherry-pick bits like that in the CofS and call it a KTL course, but it should be better than nothing.